The Murder Files of the Apollo Case
by Wolf Jinchuuriki12
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Yes, I decided to continue it. It was the only stroke of inspiration in a LONG time. So enjoy! The main character is a girl named Key, who may be in more than she's in for. Why not come along and check it out? Maybe LxOC.
1. After Kira's Death

Introduction /

**Introduction /**_After_ **Kira's **Death

Although this very story is not in the narrative nor about any of the following, though I believe a fair explanation should be explained to thy possibly faithful reader. L. Mello. Matt. Three that gave their lives fighting toward the end of Kira's reign. Meanwhile Near lives on, claiming the title of 'L'. Kira was thankfully brought to his knees and killed by the very means he had murdered so many. So that's the end.

I mustn't be the only one who believes otherwise, and it turned out my suspicions were correct. All of the above mentioned turned up again, miraculously, alive; and why exactly does this fact rest assured? Well, for certain we all agree that Shinigami behold many mysteries and the strangest of gifts and powers of any stretch of the imagination. Therefore it takes a Shinigami itself to write the name of a human within the pages of a Death Note for that particular person to truly die. If it is a human attempting to kill another, the one who's name lie in the Death Note, will merely temporarily die. Or rather their soul will not fully join that of the truly dead, for it wouldn't yet belong there.

This fact alone is something Ryuk either failed to inform Light or had no knowledge of. For it also seemed that Rem was quite uninformed of these qualities—otherwise she would have told Amane Misa within a moment's notice. Light, himself hadn't noticed because it was in that moment where his ego was at its highest and his reign at his fiercest that those whom he had murdered began living yet again. And anyone who had visited the realm of the dead and returned, even the most vicious criminal of the century, would have ceased killing or any other deed that had caused them to be sent to that very hell hole in which they had just returned. I am quite confident even the most skeptic would agree. These are the reasons Light Yagami failed to notice this error of his. It was until after the great Kira case had been long since solved that it was revealed to the world that those whom had been murdered were coming back to life one by one.

Then L returned.

Though only a few knew about his death, it came as a shock. Even to that so level-headed Near who could only see it coming in a matter of time. Soon enough, Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas were back on their feet; these two, more commonly known as Mello and Matt.

Near and L—with personalities so alike—both preferred to work alone and on separate cases. Though there came a few that they came together and solved within a matter of weeks that would have otherwise been months if they had decided to work alone. Mello continued in his races against Near, Matt loyally at his side. On the third case that Mello had rendered a 'race' between himself and Near, it turned out that Mello and Matt had solved the case before Near. Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose. Not that I didn't give a laugh or two at Near after this news. Personally, in my own eyes, I had never had taking much liking to Near. I would have believed Matsuda correct on his theory of Near killing Mikami, if there hadn't been so much evidence against it. Still, you must give Matsuda some credit.

Then there is someone whom is not mentioned in the series, and demanded her identification never be stated in the story, so they erased her from the case altogether when revealing it to the public. She had not died in the attempt of proving Light was guilty—she hadn't died at all. Much of the credit for everything she had uncovered in the case was split between Light, L, and other members of the investigation. Not that she had figured everything out, no, of coarse not. Though because she had never been mentioned, somebody had to come up with the ideas. Such as that Kira can kill in more ways than just Heart Attacks—she had been the one to uncover this fact. Not Kira himself. For even without his memory, Light Yagami hadn't given much to the investigation. Not because he wasn't intelligent enough, but because Light had somehow sensed that it wouldn't benefit himself in any way—though that's beside the point.

Her name was 'Key'

Or such was her alias, anyways; or rather, _my_ alias-slash-nickname. Key had joined the Task Force sometime before Light had joined them, before the second Kira, and yet after what was left of the Task Force began meeting with L—or Ryuzaki for that matter—in person. The relationship between L and Key was utterly absurd. Picking on each other left and right, and L keeping a matter-of-fact tone and expressionless face all the while and Key, herself, a lively and sarcastic mix that had the ability to be straight-out blunt at times. Though in the end, when L had died, Key wouldn't speak or eat for a few days afterward. And even after that she carried on L's suspicion of Light Yagami and aided Near when the chance stroke up. She straight out refused a 'no' when Key told Near she wished to join the SPK or at least aid their investigations by spying on Light or on Mikami at the very least. Though Key ended up giving Near weekly updates of suspicious decisions and movements or any other clue that would help lead one step closer to Kira's—or Light's—Downfall.

When L had returned to life, Key rejoiced without letting most of it show. And after aiding L in one or two more cases, she disappeared off of the face of the Earth—going incognito.

Though back at Wammy's, things weren't so smooth. Well, it had been until recently, anyways. One of the orphans obtained a Death Note from either a reckless or scheming Shinigami, and devised a plan to kill the Shinigami when he had discovered the rules. Killing it was only phase one of a plan, though; for he had also uncovered that long lost rule that only a Shinigami can truly kill a human. Soon as he had successfully killed the God of Death, he obtained the substance in which it dissolved into and soon enough afterward ejected the Shinigami remains into his own veins. This caused him to obtain Shinigami-like abilities, without fully becoming a Shinigami. He could still be killed, though he could truly kill using the Death Note.

The Earth is now truly unsafe.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Chapter 1 / **Lost _And_ **Found**

Outside the streets poured with life, despite the fact that it was barely five in the morning. Though some distance above the lively streets of Las Angeles, on the fifth floor of Tojo Apartments, room 514, was the resident of Key. A former Wammy-raised child and previous Task Force detective that had risked her life for the downfall of Kira; not that she was the only one. The largest killing spree of all times, eh? Sounds so much easier than it actually was. But none of that mattered any longer; the past is the past. Though finally when you forget the past, it had a way of butting it's ugly head back into your life. Or at least this was such for Key. Starting this very day.

The flip-phone that lay beside the sleeping, sprawled Key on the night stand decorated with a lamp and book or two, gave a vibrated _buzz_. It vibrated a few more times before a limp and drowsy hand took hold of the cell phone, which silently flipped the screen upward with a ringing _click_. Sleepily raising her head, a bed-head apparent with her hair shooting in many directions, her eyes set upon a message.

_Key-San,_

_I must apologize for contacting you in such a way._

_I request your assistance in a certain case that N and I have taken the liberty of taking on. I shall give you further information on this particular case when and if you agree to aid us in this investigation. Mello as well as Matt have been requested the same. We fear the worst to result from this case—we being N and I._

_If you wish to join us, a messaging system has been installed into the system of your laptop. I shall leave it to you to hack into the system's mainframe in order to contact us. The line will be open 8 AM on September 12__th__._

_P.S. I must request that you dispose of this phone within 48 hours as well as the laptop._

_P.S.S. I mustn't boast, though I must inform you how difficult it is for one to even contact you._

_Ryuzaki_

Key took nothing in of the message until her eyes ran across the signature of who had sent the text. After such, Key had reread the message just about five times until she had actually understood what was being asked of her. Ryuzaki, or rather L, wished for her to return from hiding and aid him in yet another super-important-life-endangering-world-altering case. Well, if it hadn't been for the Life-endangering part, she would have ignored the invite altogether. Let's just say, she had a taste for that sort of stuff.

With a yawn and stretch, Key clambered from the sheets of her bed and came to her feet. She gave a glance toward the clock that also rested upon the night-stand. It read 5:12 AM, Thursday, September 12th. Key gave out a childish groan before allowing herself to fall backwards back onto the bed. Damn Ryuzaki. Only _he_ would text someone this early in the morning. And then he wanted her to trash her new computer and cell phone; like hell she was going to do _that_. Even if she had decided to help him in the investigation. You'd think after already being sent to the realm of the dead would have put him out of any life-risking feats for the rest of his abnormal life. But _NO_. The ever-so-great L had to keep bringing down criminals and waking up the people who help him do just that at FIVE in the FRIKIN MORNING.

Somehow sarcasm, when done in your own head, didn't satisfy as well as spoken aloud. Then again, Key could have only been in such a mood because of the lack of sleep she was currently undergoing. Though, she knew that deep down… Way down… She was a little excited.

After another half hour, Key had already decided it was useless to attempt sleep again, so she settled for a shower. It almost seemed as if the warmth of the water had drained away her irritable mood. Stepping lightly from the shower, wrapping a towel around her wet figure, Key carefully slid a T-shirt over her skin. Following this was a dark purple-ish hued hoodie, a black choker and a pair of semi-baggy jeans. Her converses sat patiently next to her bedroom door, waiting solemnly for the moment Key decided to step outside. Though feeling the tiniest drop of self-consciousness, Key peered into the mirror that lay hanging upon the wall of the Bathroom. Within it she spotted a mousy haired woman whose messy and almost completely unkempt hair barely reached the choker on her neck. Glistening hazel eyes peered back at her, seemingly examining her, and the dark color of her hair and eyes contrasted to the abnormally pale skin that clang to Key. Her hands were rather large; her arms and legs longer than the average woman as well.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Key strode off into the Kitchen of her rather smallish apartment. So Ryuzaki had tracked her down? As well as Mello and Matt. Not that Key expected them to be hiding away from the world nearly as much as she had been. Then again, she had no real reason for doing so; merely a whim or irrational choice. So L, Near, Mello and Matt were all gathering together—each of which had participated in the Kira case. Did Ryuzaki suspect that a Death Note may have been involved in the case? If so, why not also call in the previous members of the Task Force? Then again, he was probably already contacting them as she had thought this. A frown tugged at Key's lips. It could have been that a Death Note may be involved… Or was this just wishful thinking? Key immediately scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Was she actually wishing a criminal would get hold of the Death Note and kill? Just because she wanted excitement in her life again?! Key's head dropped to the table with a rather audible _bump_. She was pathetic.

Just then a sudden craving kicked in, almost causing Key to flinch. Her obsession with sour foods had grown unintentionally in the past few months that she went incognito.

And with many other random thoughts and actions following these accounts, Seven fifty-eight arrived and thus forced Key onto her laptop. It hadn't taken but a few moments to hack into the mainframe as well as the firewall of the network. Though it seemed it took up the whole two minutes to retrieve the code from the database of the system. And a whole lot of other Hacking 101 stuff. As soon as Key had fully hacked into the system, the screen had been overcome by a sudden flash of white and an oversized 'L' took over the screen. Though this lasted for a mere moment before an 'N' and two 'M's joined it. Key expected a 'K' to have appeared on the other's screens as well. Without any longer hesitation, a synthetic voice rang through Key's speakers:

"Hello, this is L."

**KLMN--KLMN--KLMN**

**Key: Awighty! First chapter up and running! I hope you like Key, and don't mind that I added a character.**

**Near: Even if they did care, the only thing they could do is spam your comments and messages…**

**Key: By the way, this is WolfJinchuuriki12, though I decided to go by 'Key' for she is practically me. And I made her up, so HA!**

**Mello: its official, she's lost it…**

**L: Mello, she lost it lost it long ago, assuming she ever had "It".**

**Key: Coming from Mr. I-Can't-Stop-Eating-Sweets-To-Save-My-Life.**

**L: May I remind you that you have an obsession with Sour Candies?**

**Matt: This will be a while… Anyways, Key would appreciate it if you would review. It helps her confidence about the story. Say whatever is on your mind, suggestions, criticism, compliments, you know what I mean.**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2: Like old Times

**Chapter 2 / **Like _Old_ **Times**

"Hello, this is L."

This mere comment caused Key to roll her eyes—though she knew that none of the other four could have spotted it, seeing as they were communicating over the computer on some strange chat room thing… For a moment, Key had to remind herself why she had agreed to this in the first place. "Yeah, we kind of know that," Key muttered into the microphone that sat close by, awaiting its use.

"I can see you haven't changed," It was Mello. Amazing, even with synthetic voices, the program made it easy to distinguish between who was talking. L must have designed it.

"This is Key we're talking about; She never changes," Matt this time.

"We're not here for your childish fights," Ugh, Near.

In that one moment, it was almost as if the three had formed an alliance against the albino-boy-genius. It wasn't that Key had anything against the boy; she just never really had taking a liking to the successful and arrogant ones—more of a rooter for the underdog.

"_Childish?!"_ Mello.

"_Fights?_" Matt.

"_We're not?_" …Key…

After Key's comment, there was a slight pause. "Please, if I'd known it wasn't, I wouldn't have done this," Key pointed out, half-sarcastically. Oh, how great it was to be the sarcastic member of the group once again. Almost as if in rejoice, Key slid open the drawer to her desk, which opened to reveal a stash of sour foods and candies. Taking out a random pack, Key began popping them into her mouth one by one.

Though, interrupting the moment of that familiar feeling—as if she felt as like she was home again—Ryuzaki gave a cough. Not the regular oh-I'm-sick cough. It was one of those lets-get-back-to-business coughs.

"Anyways, N and I have requested you three to join us in a case, that as we said, we fear the worst results from," Ryuzaki spoke across the line. "There is a case that we believe is involved with a Death Note"—Key had so called that one.

"Alright, so what's so different from the last case? Some psycho either killing off his enemies, or trying to be a hero. Which is it?" Key asked, laid back in her chair with her hands behind her head. Why she felt no worry was a mystery. Perhaps it was because she knew she couldn't be harmed by the guy unless he was a Shinigami. Perhaps it was because she had already been through this before and knew what to do? Who knew? "What would be the point, anyway? The people 'll just come back alive sooner or later anyways,"

There was a pause, and not just that ordinary pause, either. It was that screaming silence; and Key could swear she felt the glares of the three whom had returned from the dead on her face—even if the thought was nonsense. Had she offended them? Perhaps, she guessed. Though it wasn't like any of them to be offended, unless it were something like… Their deaths… Shit…

Seemingly unaffected by Key's words—probably because he had yet to die, like Key—Near continued. "Because this enemy was brought up in Wammy's," He answered, his voice monotone and yet icy. As always.

"HE _WHAT_?!" Key shouted into the microphone, causing the other four to jump. Actually, the news had caused her to lose footing on the foot that supported her chair from falling backwards; considering she was leaning in her chair. Thus, causing her to fall backwards in her chair rather dramatically. "You have _got_ to be kidding! How could Roger let this happen? This means there's a genius-killer on the loose!"

"It also seems that he found a way to become part Shinigami," Added Ryuzaki—oh, yeah. The surprises were rollin' in quickly.

"And you would know this _how_?"

"He left behind a clue—or rather a note—giving us a bit of information on himself," Near answered.

"And you trust that information?"

"Apparently," This time it was Matt, recovering from his own shock.

"It seems he regards this more like a game of chess rather than a murder spree," Commented Ryuzaki, his voice hard even through the synthetic manipulation to it.

"Which one?" Asked Mello, suddenly serious.

"A." Answered either L or Near—Key's head was spinning too much to tell.

"A? Didn't he die from the stress of trying to be like you?" Pointed out Key, coming to her senses. Her comment almost half-question, half-accusation.

"We had thought so. Apollo seems to have changed to an unimaginable extent, though," Ryuzaki replied almost… Guiltily? Was the great L actually guilty about something? How many more miraculous things would happen that morning?

"Almost as if he wishes to now be the opposite of you?" Key asked, her imagination running wild.

"It seems so,"

"Fuck," Mello muttered from his side of the conversation. "So, what? Are we just gonna treat this like the Kira case? Three out of five of us died in that, remember? And this time, it would be for _real_."

Yet another painfully loud silence. It was now around eight-fifteen, yet it felt as if it had been hours. Could this conversation really have only taken fifteen minutes so far? So many things happening in such a short time—and it was still only the morning!

This was going to be one hell of a day.

"Well then, even so, will you aid us in this case?" Near inquired of his rival almost… pleadingly. What was that? Miracle number ten?

"Of coarse, without me you'd never solve it," Mello spat back, a smirk in his voice.

"I'll be joining, too." Of coarse Matt would follow Mello. Key was pretty sure if Mello jumped off of a cliff, Matt would follow him soon after.

"Mysterious supernatural mojo and a life-endangering murderer? How could I say no?" Key muttered into the microphone after a moment's pause. Suddenly, a bad feeling reeled itself into Key's stomach; what had she just gotten herself into?

"Then it's settled," Near spoke soon after, a bit impatiently.

"We will meet in the investigation tower, the one that was used for the Kira Case," Ryuzaki told each of them.

"Just like old times, eh?" Key smirked into the microphone.

"Like old times." The detective agreed before the whole server shut off.

Closing her laptop, Key came to her feet in a complete and utter daze. "Old times," Key repeated, shaking off the confusing swirl of thoughts.

**KLMN--KLMN—KLMN**

**Key: GAH! Sorry it took so long for this chapter… Writer's block…**

**Mello: You didn't add much to the plot, either, y'know.**

**L: You don't want to antagonize her at the moment.**

**Near: Anyways, we would appreciate it if you would review.**

**Matt: The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is posted up. Got it?**

**Ja Ne! REVIEW!**


End file.
